


No-Tell (54. Loud Sex)

by usermechanics



Series: 101+ Kink Prompts [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Crack, F/F, Futanari, Loud Sex, Masturbation, Not in order but, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Honoka ends up with a hot roommate in a motel where her neighbors won't shut up.





	No-Tell (54. Loud Sex)

**Author's Note:**

> Against all conventional wisdom, I wrote this during when I should have been sleeping so if this reads like a mess that's probably why. Also, futa fic because I like writing futa.

"Hello! Welcome to the Tojo Motel!"

At the very least, the receptionist was kind enough to greet her. Maybe it was because she looked so familiar, or perhaps it had been that this little complex was named after one of her close friends; Honoka didn't know, nor did she care much. After the misery of her bike breaking in the middle of the city, she felt that it would be best to cram herself in a little hole, considering that it was the midnight hour. Public transportation was shut down for the night and to catch an Uber or something similar would be a death penalty to her savings. She couldn't distinguish purple from blue that easily, but she had been able to recognize that voice from anywhere.

"Honokacchi!? Is that you?"

Honoka lifted her head as much as she could to greet the receptionist. "Oh, hello, Nozomi-chan! Are there any rooms available?"

Nozomi grasped onto a book, ostensibly of room reservations, and flipped through the pages. The rate at which she flipped was alarming, and even worse was her unwavering expression, almost as if she had seen lots of pages completely filled in, floors and hallways stuffed with people as if the Western hotel experience was something to die for. And as Nozomi closed the book, it was almost as if a weight fell onto Honoka's shoulders: there was no room available for her to take.

"I'm sorry, Honokacchi, but it seems as if there aren't any rooms available. There is, however, someone who said that if need be, she would accept someone sleeping with her. According to her, she doesn't really mind at all. Mind if I ring her up?"

It was undoubtedly better than nothing, in Honoka's eye. She didn't want to sleep in a dark alleyway of Tokyo, and even if she were sleeping with a stranger, the stranger was a she as well. There wouldn't be any reason to panic, and if there were, she'd be in there for the night and depart for home immediately with junkyard scraps that were once her bike. Nozomi picked up the phone and Honoka watched with rapt attention.

"Hello! Is this Matsuura-san?"

"Mhm. It's Tojo-san, the owner of the motel. You know what you said about letting someone else sleep with you if we grew overcrowded?"

"Yeah, we have someone who just drifted in. She's a bit of a cutie, too!"

Honoka flushed slightly and whined. "Nozomi-chan!"

"Sorry, Honokacchi! Anyway."

"Nnn, you'll take the offer? She's a really nice person and I think that you'd be glad to have met her!"

Nozomi put down the phone and looked over to Honoka. "Well, Honokacchi, you're in luck. The room's on me." And with that, she had given her a spare room card. "This is for room 215." Nozomi then pointed to where it would have been on the ground floor. "Make sure you go up to the second floor before searching for the room. You'll find it in no time."

\--

Honoka, indeed, found her room and swiped in the card, the door clicking as it unlocked. Pulling the door open, Honoka was met with an eyeful. Her roommate for the night reminded her of Umi: tall, slender, quite muscular, long and flowing blue hair; it was almost as if Umi had grown slightly broader and much, much bustier. Clad in a pair of boyshorts and a tank top, it was almost as if she had woken up to a spider in her bed and she didn't want to go back to sleep; and thus she sat at the desk the motel had provided.

"You must be Kosaka Honoka." She introduced. "Matsuura Kanan. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Honoka swiftly bowed before collapsing into the hotel, finding purchase on the bed. "Thank you so much for letting me in! You don't know how much I've wanted to sleep in a bed!"

Kanan sighed. "Well, Kosaka-san, I think you might have a slight issue with sleeping tonight."

"And what would that be, Matsuura-san?"

And almost as if it were cued, a holler came from the room directly above them. It sounded like a mixture between an over-amplified zoo exhibit, a metal concert, and five people winning one billion yen each all at once. Honoka clasped her ears while Kanan remained rather unfazed about the issue.

"They've been going at this for about two hours and I'm not sure if they can be stopped unless one of us comes up there and does something about it." Kanan stood up and headed towards the bathroom. "I'll freshen up for a bit and maybe they'll keep quiet after I do so. If not, then we might not be able to get any form of sleep."

Honoka shuddered at the thought but before she could respond, Kanan had slipped into the bathroom and locked it behind her. Honoka sighed and rested, facing the bathroom while idly trying to fall asleep. With every attempt she had made, she felt herself grow heavy for just a moment before hearing the chorus of howler monkeys above her room, almost taunting her to attempt falling asleep once more. Certainly, there would be a bit of an issue if this wouldn't stop soon enough, but there was absolutely nothing that Honoka could think of besides waiting it out which could stop them. Nothing at all.

And then she heard Kanan from behind the bathroom door, moaning. Honoka rolled towards the door and listened into the bathroom, trying her best to listen to the sounds which she heard Kanan make. Underneath the sounds of water cascading down a shower head and the many droplets colliding against Kanan's form and the shower floor, not much could be heard outside of the _interesting_ vocalizations which she overheard.

"I've been so fucking wet all day. I need to clean myself off like the bad girl I am."

 _Wow._ She had not expected someone who looked any bit similar to Umi to let out language like that, but as much as she hated to admit it, she was growing quite aroused by what she had been hearing, a slight heat starting to pool in between her legs. A bit of raw excitement about this stranger fucking herself in the shower, with naught but a door separating them, had filled Honoka; more importantly, however, she had developed an idea. One which was just about crazy enough to work to get those people upstairs to quiet down.

"Matsuura-san!" Honoka called from behind the door; Kanan immediately stopped her noises and turned off the shower.

"Yes?"

"I think I have an idea as to how we can quiet down the neighbors upstairs!"

"And what would that be?"

"Can you come outside, please? You don't need to get dressed!"

Honoka could hear Kanan's embarrassment from behind the door. Maybe she had been a bit too blunt with what she wanted, but to hell with it. It was a plan that could work and if that were the case, then so be it. Kanan wanted to sleep just as much as Honoka did, and if they needed to sleep together to sleep, then so be it.

"Hold on, Kosaka-san! I'll be out in a second!"

Honoka sat on the bed before Kanan opened the door, and what a sight it was for Honoka to see. Taking her instruction not to get dressed, her heaving breasts were on display, the masses of flesh juxtaposed against lean, firm musculature which dominated her torso and legs. Honoka took special interest in the triangle of blue curls which had framed her vulva, and she could feel herself starting to harden a bit underneath her pants; just enough for Kanan to notice.

"We need to be louder than our neighbors," Honoka proposed, "and I think this would be the best way to have a reason to make noise at this hour." The fact that Honoka sounded so persuasive during her idea had baffled even her; half of her body wanted to rip her clothes off right then and there and fuck her senseless. Yet, considering the events of the night, it was worth a shot asking something as ridiculous as she had done. Hopefully it wouldn't kill the mood almost immediately.

What baffled Honoka even more was how immediate and positive Kanan's reaction was. "I guess you're right. Take off your pants." Honoka did so, her dick sadly flopping around in Kanan's judgmental glare. "Not _exactly_ what I expected, but I can't be choosing, now can I?" Kanan strode over and sat down besides Honoka, immediately palming her cock. Honoka could feel her shaft growing immediately under the cold, smooth touch. Clasping onto her cock, Kanan circulated her wrist a few times, feeling the heat of Honoka's dick starting to course into her own hand. Thumb fiddling with the foreskin, she applied different pressures onto her head, observing Honoka's facial reactions as she did so.

"You're not used to someone else doing this, are you?" Kanan questioned as she palmed the tip with her free hand, the one once stroking her moving to the base; it was then where she realized that Honoka was, in the moments that her dick had grown, quite well-hung, almost unfairly so. It was enough for her to flush, for her to think about how that shaft could dare spread her apart. With a slight squeeze to the base, Kanan lowered her head and inhaled Honoka's scent, almost gagging at how musky she smelled. She could already feel her thighs dampened with her juices, her tongue lolling out to give the tip a quick lick against her slit. Honoka whimpered, the tongue assaulting her feeling almost ethereal, and she had rewarded the hard worker with a small dabble of pre.

Kanan took her gift as a reason to suckle around her tip, pushing the fat crown into her mouth and slurping loudly. Honoka's cock tingled and she let out the first moan of the night, a prolonged scream of beautiful agony. Kanan, in response, suckled harder and pushed herself just a bit more forward, taking in the centimeter or so and massaging it between her lips; whether or not Kanan was milking Honoka for her cum or her moans at this point, neither knew: Honoka grasped onto the sheets and pushed her hips forward in response to Kanan's skill on her dick, rolling her hips in tandem with how Kanan rolled her lips. Kanan could almost taste the sweat rolling down Honoka's body as she worked her like this, with each scream of pleasure worth it more than the last. After all, it wasn't her idea: she just decided to play along, and she didn't even think that she'd be downing another dick. 

Kanan downed another few centimeters, trying her best to toy with Honoka's frenulum at the same time as she massaged the shaft between her lips. Honoka's screams lightened in volume, but made up for it in pitch and period: her screams were becoming more like pathetic pants with each passing moment. While all of this had been going on, Kanan brought her hands between Honoka's legs, one hand cutely cupping at her balls while the other had prodded at Honoka's taint: in particular, her entrance.

Kanan slipped twin digits into Honoka's cunt while downing as much of her dick as she possibly could, feeling the fingers being constricted tightly as her dick pulsed inside of her, her tip rubbing against the back of her throat. Definitely, out of both genitalia, she'd be abusing what was in her mouth more for their occasion together, but fingering Honoka did elicit a few extra, more interesting noises to come from her: particularly, more brutal wails as she felt her whole lower body burn alive. Kanan had been absolutely brutal to her, and if she weren't staining the carpet below her with her juices, she definitely had failed her.

Kanan pushed the digits as far as they could go inside of her while pulling Honoka out of her mouth, massaging Honoka's tip with her lips as she exploded into her mouth: with each pulse of her cock, Honoka spewed her seed, painting the inside of Kanan's mouth white; her walls suckled dangerously against Kanan's fingers, almost as if daring to let her move. Only as her orgasm subsided did Kanan pull her fingers out, completely dampened with Honoka's cream. And, of course, she lapped at them, the taste of Honoka's cunt a bit sweeter and definitely not as salty as her sperm.

What was more important to Kanan, however, was that she seemed to lack a refractory period. As Kanan popped her lips off of Honoka's dick, she waited for it to soften before considering tackling her shaft once more, but it had surprised Kanan that she hadn't softened at all. It interested her to no end, knowing that Honoka could go for another round, and certainly, she knew that she was going to abuse it to no end.

"Kosaka-chan, I think it's my turn to be on the bed," Kanan remarked coolly as she stood up and bent herself over the bed. Honoka stood up and turned to face the same direction as Kanan, her ass pointed directly in her face. Her legs had been spread slightly, full lips adorned with bluish fuzz parting to an exposed, turgid core underneath: a beadlet of her juices dribbled down a pinked clit and dared to stain the bedsheets. Kanan looked back to her with a slight pout. "Come on, Kosaka-chan! Don't leave me waiting!"

Kanan was right; there was no way that she could keep a treat like that waiting for long; she stepped forward and alined her tip with her hole, and she pushed her crown into her, feeling Kanan's walls parting as she pushed centimeter by centimeter inside of her. Kanan's insides were wet and velvety, suckling dangerously against her cock and tempting her to slam her balls against Kanan's clit. Kanan, at the feeling of her walls being parted, let out an animistic growl, a noise which Honoka followed with one of her own. With Honoka deep inside of Kanan, her hands were free to roam Kanan's body; and the first place that Honoka grasped was onto her breasts, squeezing and fondling her bosom.

With each press, she could feel Kanan's walls tightening against her, and with each flick of her thumb against an erected nipple, she could feel Kanan's hips grinding into her body, attempting to milk that cock of all of her life. Her screams had reverberated throughout the room, loud enough that they didn't know whether or not she had actually heard her neighbors upstairs or not. Whether or not they were still at it, they didn't care. The sounds of her balls slapping her clit, her cock squelching her cunt, had filled the air as lewdly as the stench of Kanan's folds dribbled down Honoka's shaft, almost ready to start pulsing in tandem with the squeezes which Kanan gave her. Each one felt like she had been squeezed by a vice, almost as if her reddening tip were about ready to explode with each throb. Honoka's eyes had practically rolled into the back of her skull, her mouth agape to release whatever guttural noises she had been able to generate: what was important to her was not the quality of the sex (which, with Kanan, had been outstanding), but if she would be able to outdo the neighbors with how noisy they could be.

And Kanan took it all. Honoka had started slow but she reached a pace as animistic as the noises which came from them; while Honoka had been busy squeezing at her breasts, Kanan's hands had found themselves at her butt, her palms as reddened as the hand-shaped marks which had started to dominate the majority of her ass: each percussive smack was a welcome addition to their libidinous symphony, a noisy articulation of arousal; with each spank Kanan throbbed and with each throb, Honoka could feel herself growing closer to the edge, her vision starting to cloud a bit white as her dick grew ever hotter.

"Matsuura-san! I'm close!" Honoka wailed, her hips pushing and pulling at the fastest rate that she could physically go. Her heaving sac tightened around her balls with each smack against Kanan's clit, feeling them grow ever so heavier; and her walls were basically playing her like a flute; making sure to throb at every moment where she didn't expect it just to get a ruse out of her; said ruses, much like the others, had been translated into another cacophonous sound; Honoka couldn't hear any of these noises however, for the only thing in her head seemed to be cotton. That, and one word she was able to make out: what she had been doing inside of Kanan.

"Cumming!"

Like before, ample amounts of seed had leaked out from her cock and into Kanan's cunt, filling her beyond the brim with her semen. Honoka had to pull out slightly to prevent discomfort inside of her, as much as Kanan's walls requested that she stay inside of her; thus, her dick stirred her own semen inside of her cunt while spewing it out. It hadn't even occurred that Kanan, too, was cumming directly onto her cock, squeezing out a cock which had been, with every passing moment, softening that much more. And when Honoka pulled out, Kanan leaked out a mixture of her juices and Honoka's seed, letting it mingle and stain the sheets. It wasn't like many people in the Tojo Motel had done this before.

Honoka collapsed on the bed and looked upward, with Kanan snuggling in close to her. With Honoka wrapping an arm around her, Kanan nestled into Honoka's clothed bosom.

"I'd love to play with you more, but I'm beat. What time is it? Like 1:00?"

"Probably," Honoka replied, waiting to hear the sounds of howler monkeys from above. Maybe it would be best for her to wait with her eyes closed, in Kanan's arms. If anything, that seemed like a really smart move, especially considering how tired Honoka was; one orgasm usually lasted her the night, and two was unheard of.

What she didn't realize until she had fallen asleep is that the noises had stopped long before their sex session ended.

**Author's Note:**

> In all my futa fics, this is the first one where both genitalia are utilized. Way to go, me.


End file.
